Sacrifices
by Erisella
Summary: When Cobb and his children are kidnapped, Arthur knows that there'll be a price to pay to get them back. Warning: contains graphic non-con.


**Sacrifices**

**Summary:** When Cobb and his children are kidnapped, Arthur knows that there'll be a price to pay to get them back.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note:** I don't own Inception.

**Warnings:** This story contains **very graphic non-con**. Don't like? Don't read!

…~~~~…~~~~…

"Damn it," Cobb swore when he saw the flashes of police lights behind him.

He knew he had been going a little fast, but it hadn't been more than an extra five miles per hour. With a sigh, he pulled off onto the side of the road, grabbing his license and registration as he did so. He watched as a uniformed officer stepped out of the patrol car and he rolled down his window. The officer walked up to the driver's side, glasses gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Dominic Cobb?"

The extractor tensed at the mention of his name, "Yes?"

"You're going to have to come with me," the officer said, drawing his weapon.

"What is this?"

"Mr. Cobb, if you want to see your children again, I suggest you get out of the car and come with me."

Cobb's breath caught in his throat at those words. His mind was already weighing the options, but the man was talking about his children. Wordlessly, he turned off the ignition and got out of the car, hands raised in surrender.

…~~~~…~~~~…

Arthur got the call mid-day, just as he was getting home from doing preliminary research on a new mark. His phone rang in his pocket and when he pulled it out, he didn't recognize the number. He didn't pick up, not one to answer calls if he didn't know the number. When the call went to voicemail, it went silent for a moment before ringing again. This time, he stared at his phone, wondering if he should pick up. It went silent once more before ringing again.

"Who is this?" the point man asked, his tone was impatient.

"Hello, Arthur," the voice on the other end sounded pleased and cocky, "Long time."

"Jericho?"

"Still remember me, I see."

"Only your bad reputation and sub par extracting skills."

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"What do you want?"

There was pause on the other end. There were voices in the background Arthur couldn't make out and he furrowed his brows in confusion. He knew one of those voices, but he couldn't place it. The distance from the phone and the person speaking was too far away for him to distinguish who it was.

"I want you to save your friend," Jericho said, his words voiced the smile on his face, "You see, I have someone very close to you here and not only that, I have his children as well."

Arthur's lips set into a fine line at those words, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

The point man heard the phone shifting. Then he could hear the sound of breathing. He could hear Jericho's voice, saying something he couldn't make out. He strained, trying to comprehend what was happening on the other end.

"I'm here," Cobb's voice greeted him. His voice was hoarse and uneven, "They have my kids, Arthur."

Before Arthur could speak, he heard the phone being shifted again and Jericho's voice was greeting him, "So, now you have proof."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to come to me."

…~~~~…~~~~…

Arthur showed up at the run down base Jericho directed him, unarmed, just as he was instructed. He doesn't flinch when two men, holding Browning 9mm semi-automatic pistols, approach him and proceed to frisk him. Without a word, he followed them into the base. It was a small place, perhaps used only for communication purposes back when it was still in service.

Down dimly lit corridors, he kept walking, all the while paying attention to his surroundings. There was only one way in and one way out. If he meant to put up a fight, he would have nowhere to go. Soon, Arthur saw a metal door at the end of the hall. As they approached, the door slid open and he saw Jericho standing there, looking smug. The other man was exactly as Arthur remembered him, tall, built, and blond with a face that had obviously seen a lot of action. It was the broken nose that was the most prominent.

"You actually came," Jericho said with a smirk.

"Shut up and show them to me," the point man said, his voice cold and calculating.

Jericho only smiled before signaling for his men to keep a lookout at the door. Arthur walked into the brightly lit room, turning to watch the other man, who used his handprint to lock the door. The point man looked around the room, carefully taking in the details. There was a table and chair in one corner. Then on the far wall, there was a large screen television. On the screen were Cobb and his children, huddled together in a cell. By the television was another door with the same locking mechanism as the first door he entered.

"You said you'd let me see them," Arthur said, feeling anger building inside of him.

"I am," Jericho said, his voice mocking, "They're here, if you're concerned."

"I want to physically see them, Jericho."

The other man threw up his arms and sighed, "You're always so hard to please."

Jericho walked up to the metal door by the television screen and placed his palm on the scanner. The door clicked open with a swift metallic sound. The man stood there, watching Arthur, smirking. The point man simply squared his shoulders and walked to the door, from there he could see the extractor, arms around his children, in the corner of the room.

"Cobb!" Arthur called.

Cobb looked up and his eyes were filled with concern. He didn't speak. Instead, he just shook his head, almost as if willing the point man to leave.

"Is that good enough for you?" Jericho asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Arthur turned to the blonde and glared before making his way back through the door. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, hearing the door shut and lock behind him. He knew he would have to ask sooner or later. He was already there, inside of Jericho's trap. There was nothing he could do except to try and carry out the original plan. Save Cobb and the children.

"What do you want from me?" the point man asked, slowly opening his eyes and staring ahead. He felt the other man's hand on his neck and it took all his willpower to not lash out.

"We have a history, don't we Arthur?" the blonde asked, fingers moving to trace Arthur's jaw.

"Not a very good one," the point man said through gritted teeth, feeling a shudder move through his body, "You're a traitor."

"Those are harsh words, but you're right. I have to say, Arthur, I never did forgive you for breaking my nose."

"You deserved it for trying to double cross us."

Jericho's hand paused on Arthur's tie, fingers playing over the material, "Your only mistake was that you didn't kill me. I knew I just had to wait for the right moment to exploit your weakness."

"Taking children as hostages is low," Arthur clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to restrain himself from striking, "Now, are you going to get to the point?"

The blonde grinned, cocky and confident, "Blow me and maybe I'll play nice."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. Jericho only grinned wider, showing all his teeth. Then the blonde was moving across the room and seating himself in the single chair in the corner. He spread his legs lewdly before undoing the button and pulling down the zipper of his jeans. He motioned to his crotch and Arthur felt sick to his stomach.

"I haven't got all day," Jericho said, licking his lips.

The point man suppressed a shiver, digging his nails into the palms of his hands as he approached the other man. Placing both hands on the arms of the chair, Arthur lowered himself to his knees, his eyes flicked from the hunting knife sticking out of Jericho's boot before he looked him in the face.

"When this is over, I'll kill you. That's a promise," Arthur said, his voice low as a growl.

The blonde smirked before reaching out and placing a forceful hand on the back of the point man's head, pulling Arthur's face closer to his crotch, "Less talking, more sucking."

With shaky hands, Arthur nudged aside the fabric of Jericho's boxers, pulling out his limp cock through the slit in the garment. He could feel it slowly getting hard in his hand as he leaned forward, his entire body screaming for him to not go through with the act. The hand on the back of his head kept pushing him forward and he forced himself to open his mouth. He had to keep himself from gagging as he felt the warm appendage entering his mouth.

Jericho moaned above him, weakly moving his hips. Arthur closed his eyes and moved his tongue, trailing it over the other man's penis, which was now completely hard in his mouth. He moved his head slowly up and down the length, halfheartedly sucking as he did so. The hand on the back of his head gripped his hair tight, tugging forcefully. Then Jericho was thrusting his hips upward and Arthur could feel the tip of the other man's cock hitting the back of his throat. He gagged, reflexively trying to pull back, but the blonde's hand held him down.

The point man squeezed his eyes shut, choking on the length in his mouth. He could feel the other man's penis sliding into the back of his throat again and again, not giving him a chance to breathe. Then, when he thought he could take no more, the hand on the back of his head was gone. He felt Jericho kick him in the chest and he fell back, coughing and spitting. His hand immediately went to his throat, trying to sooth the rawness he felt as he glared up at the blonde.

"Guess you're not a very good cocksucker," Jericho said, hand on his member, stroking himself, "Why don't we see if you're better at taking cock instead?"

Arthur tried not to flinch at those words, but he felt his heart rate climb. He was in over his head and the anger that had been inside of him before was starting to boil over and turn to rage.

"You're sick," the point man rasped.

The blonde only smiled before speaking in a commanding tone, "Lose the pants and bend over the table."

Arthur shakily got to his feet, all the while glaring at the other man. He kicked off his shoes and, with trembling hands, unfastened his belt. He tried to take his time with the process, not wanting Jericho to have the pleasure of setting the pace. But then the blonde's hands were on him, forcing him face down on the table. His head collided painfully with the surface causing stars to dance across his vision.

He felt his pants and boxers being tugged down and he tried to raise his head, but Jericho was on him, slamming his head against the table once more. Arthur groaned, pain exploding through his head. The room spun and his mind felt as if it was in a strange fog. He could feel the edge of the table digging into his hips and the other man's chest pressing down on his back.

"Scream for me," Jericho breathed into Arthur's ear as he shoved two dry digits into the point man's opening, scraping his nails along the inside.

"Go to hell!" Arthur forced out through gritted teeth, one hand pounding the surface of the table.

The point man choked back a cry of pain when he felt a third finger pushing inside him. Tears pricked his eyes and the sensation of being torn apart caused his knees to go weak. Yet, he wasn't about to give Jericho the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He refused, even as those fingers moved inside him, twisting and tearing.

When the blonde removed his fingers, Arthur hissed in pain and relief. He could feel something warm slowly moving down his thigh and he knew he was bleeding. He knew it would get much worse before it got better. He gritted his teeth and tried to brace himself when he felt Jericho's hand on his hip and the tip of the man's cock nudging at his opening.

"Just wait until I tell those in the underground what you're willing to do for your dear friend," Jericho's words fell out of his mouth in broken moans as he slowly pushed his length into Arthur, savoring every moment, "I'm sure they'd all love to get a piece of you."

Arthur bit the back of his hand to keep from crying out, feeling as if he were about to be split in two. He felt the skin of his hand breaking and the warm rush of copper hitting his tongue. He refused to give in even as the other man pulled out agonizingly slow before shoving himself back in, hard and fast.

"Scream!" Jericho's fingers were in his hair then, tugging so hard Arthur couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips. Then those hips were slamming against him, pushing him against the edge of the table with every thrust.

The blonde's hands found their way to the point man's neck, tearing at the tie and shirt collar. Then Jericho's lips were on Arthur's bare neck and shoulder, teeth digging into the soft flesh there. Arthur's own hand went to the collar of the other man's shirt then, trying to pry him off, keep him from marking what wasn't his to mark. Try as he might, he couldn't get the other man off him and he finally screamed when he felt the blonde's teeth sinking into his shoulder, drawing blood.

All Arthur could hear was the sound of Jericho's laughter. The other man's weight was off his back, but he still felt one hand holding his head down against the table. The other hand was on his hip, gripping impossibly hard and bruising. Arthur tried to take himself out of the situation, but found it impossible with Jericho's hips rocking against him erratically. Then that hand on his hip was cupping his ass and he felt the blonde's thumb sliding along his abused opening.

The point man struggled then, trying to pull away, give himself room to stop what was happening to him. But that unyielding hand on the back of his head was slamming him against the table, and all fight fled from his body when he felt Jericho's thumb slide in alongside his cock, practically tearing him apart. The scream that was ripped from his throat didn't sound human.

He felt himself shutting down, no longer able to take what was being done to him. He felt the hand on the back of his head letting up, moving down to grip his hip. He could feel the other man's movements becoming more frenzied, throwing his entire body into the motions. It felt like an eternity, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in his ears and etching its way into his mind. Then Jericho was crying out, his voice animalistic as he came violently. Arthur felt incredibly sick when he felt the other man pull out of him, allowing the blood and cum to run down his legs.

The point man couldn't push himself from the table. Instead, he slid off it, falling to a heap on the floor, hardly able to catch his breath. Jericho leaned down and grabbed him by the hair and Arthur gave a weak cry as he was dragged to his knees. The blonde looked satisfied, but the look in his eyes signaled he had more in him.

"Clean me up," Jericho said, his voice husky and filled with venom, "Clean me up and I'll let you all go."

Shakily, Arthur placed one hand around the other man's ankle, the other on his hip, before looking up at him, eyes filled with hatred, "Go to hell."

The point man seized the hunting knife from Jericho's boot and in one swift motion stabbed him in the stomach. The other man cried out before kneeing Arthur in the face. The blonde swore over and over again as he reached for his shoulder holster, pulling out a concealed Glock. Even with the blow to the head, Arthur was faster, adrenaline pumping through his system as he raised the knife and sank it into Jericho's forearm, causing the man to drop the gun. The point man dove for the weapon, quickly picking it up and looking to the door just as the two guards from outside entered.

Arthur fired and dropped the two men like flies. His aim was then quickly fixed on Jericho, who still hadn't recovered from the pain of the knife wounds. The blonde's expression changed from pain to surprise when Arthur pulled the trigger and shot him in the crotch. Jericho dropped to his knees, hands holding his mangled genitals.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Jericho managed to scream before Arthur's next shot got him in the head, permanently incapacitating him.

The point man dropped the gun, breathing heavily as he surveyed the damage around him. With trembling hands, he pulled on his pants, wincing at the pain his every movement caused. Then with the hunting knife, he sawed off Jericho's hand from his corpse and used it to open the door leading to where Cobb and the children where being held.

Cobb's eyes grew wide when he caught sight of the younger man, "Arthur?"

Arthur responded by vomiting before he passed out.

…~~~~…~~~~…

Arthur jolted awake, crying out in pain, his body protesting his every movement. He tried to catch his breath, his eyes already scanning the room to figure out where he was. He knew he was in a hospital just by the railings on his bed.

"Arthur?" Cobb's voice was soft and filled with worry.

"Dom?" the point man asked, his voice coming out barely louder than a whisper.

"Jesus Christ, Arthur," the extractor reached out for the other man's hand, but the moment his fingers touched skin, the point man jerked back, "Arthur, it's okay."

The younger man swallowed, closing his eyes and licking his dry lips, "Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine," Cobb responded, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm glad."

"Arthur," the extractor didn't know where to start, the words hardly making their way out of his mouth, "The doctors said that you were… you were-"

"Don't," the point man cut him off, his tone filled with anger.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Why did you let him do it?"

Arthur turned his head to the older man, "Because there's nothing I won't do for you."

The answer alone made Cobb's heart ache because he knew the answer was the truth. He also knew that he saw regret in Arthur's eyes. He saw the damage that had been done and he knew he had been the one to put the other man in that position. Slowly, the extractor reached out his hand, seeking permission. When Arthur didn't flinch, Cobb took the younger man's hand into his own and held it tight, apologizing over and over again.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note:** I haven't written something like this in years. For some reason, I had to write it after I read the prompt on inception_kink. Not really expecting much in ways of reviews for this since I know this isn't really… a good subject for many fandom readers. Well, for those that wanted this, I hope you at least liked it.


End file.
